


plan of recovery

by barelyprolific



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 3.05 coda, Joe's, M/M, Relationship Advice, Schmitt doesn't come out exactly, bc we didn't get one and I needed one, but he doesn't really need to with Helm and Parker as friends, for once not a song lyric title, just a short scene to explain why Nico was back to being flirty in the next episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: Parker gives Schmitt advice on what to do after Nico blows him off in the bar. Just a quick follow-up piece.





	plan of recovery

The plan is to finish Taryn’s drink as punishment and then bail. The last thing that Levi wants is to sit there, trying not to seem like he’s staring as Doctor Kim ignores him and has a good time with other people.

Taryn leaves the table to go get herself a new beer, and Casey seems to get that something happened, even if he doesn’t know what, because after an awkward moment, he tries with, “You okay, Schmitt?”

It’s the use of his name and not one of any number of less than flattering nicknames that drag Levi’s eyes away from Nico, who was laughing at something DeLuca had said. “Huh?”

Casey nods in the direction of Nico’s table. “What was that about, earlier?”

Levi’s mouth twists. He’s aiming for a scowl, probably, so Casey doesn’t tell him to stop pouting like he wants to. “I owe him a drink,” Casey’s eyebrows raise, “Helm was convinced it was a date.”

Looking over Levi, whose outfit is much nicer than it usually is, whose hair is actually combed for once, Casey’s eyebrows climb even higher. “She convinced you it was a date.”

“No.” Levi laughs nervously, shakes his head. Fiddles with the label on his beer. “Of course not. I mean, it’s _me._ ”

“Then why are you upset with Helm about it?” And isn’t that interesting? Levi’s not protesting over Doctor Kim being a guy, but over the idea that Doctor Kim would want him. Interesting and sad.

“Because I…” Levi falters, his shoulders slumping a little. “Well, I guess I wanted it to be one.”

“Are you into guys?” Except for the disastrous hook-up with Jo that Casey only remembers because at the time it’d seemed hilarious, he’s never really seen Levi show interest in anyone, or mention being with anyone, of any gender.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Levi shrugs. “I’m at least willing to find out. I think I messed my chance up, though.” Taking a long drink, he sets the now empty bottle down and moves to stand.

“Well, hang on.” Casey puts his hand out, on Levi’s elbow, to stop him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees that Doctor Kim is watching them. Levi sits back down, looking at Casey, and completely misses it. “Why do you think you messed it up?” Casey doesn’t leave his hand on Levi’s arm.

“Because.” Levi licks his lips, swallows, glances back at Doctor Kim just as the other man looks away. “Earlier he was all, ‘you still owe me a drink’, and I told him I might have a thing, and _now_ \--”

“Why did you tell him you might have a thing later?” Casey interrupts.

“Because he was panicking.” Taryn is back, and she gives Levi an apologetic smile, slides a second beer towards him. “I’m sorry again?”

Levi picks it up, sighs. “It’s not your fault. I did panic, and as usual, I messed things up for myself.”

Doctor Kim keeps glancing over at them, but as Levi seems determined not to look, the only person noticing is Casey. He sighs. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I don’t know if you messed things up. At least irreparably.”

“What are you saying?” Levi glances at Taryn, who shrugs, just as lost.

“Maybe in his eyes, you blew him off earlier. He’s blowing you off now. He could think that you’re only here because your thing fell through.”

“I…” Levi’s brows furrow over the frames of his glasses. “Huh.” Absently, he raises his new beer to his lips and takes a drink.

“Okay, that actually makes sense.” Taryn looks over at the table where Doctor Nico is sitting, glancing away again quickly when she realizes that the fellow is already looking their direction. “He’s kind of…”

“Staring?” Casey nods. Levi tenses, turns to look, and Casey shakes his head quickly. “No. Then he’ll know we’re talking about him.”

“But we are talking about him.”

“Yeah, but he just blew you off. You need to act cool.”

“I don’t know if I’m capable--”

“Look. I’m trying to _help you_ , Schmitt.” Levi’s mouth clicks shut. Casey nods. “Here’s what you do. Finish your beer, head out. On the way, stop at the bar and send him a beer.”

“Ooh, nice.” Taryn grins. “Very smooth.”

“What’s the point in doing that? If I buy Nico a drink, I want to be there.” Levi shakes his head, takes a long drink.

“I’m telling you, this is the right move. It’s a white flag, okay? It’ll smooth things over, and you can move forward. If you’re really interested.”

Levi buries his face in his hands for a second, pushing his glasses up into his hair, nods against his palms. “Okay. Alright.” He sits up again, fixes his glasses. “If this doesn’t work, neither of you are invited over the next time my mom makes kugel.”

“What? Why? What did I do?” Taryn looks distressed.

“You’re the one who got my hopes up in the first place!” Levi gestures to his outfit. “This? I wasn’t wearing this when I left work. Do you know how long I looked in my closet for something decent?”

“You look nice though,” Taryn tries, a hopeful smile on her face. Levi is unimpressed. “And I got you beer!”

Rather thank reply, Levi raises said beer and drains it. Then he stands. “I’m leaving now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” As he turns to go, he pauses. “Do you really think this will work?”

“Want me to text you and tell you how he reacts?” Casey offers it and isn’t surprised to see Levi start to shake his head and then change his mind halfway through.

“Yeah, you know what? I do.”

Smiling faintly, Casey gives him a salute. Levi shoves his hands in his jacket pocket, takes a deep breath and walks over to the bar.

It takes the bartender a few minutes to be able to bring Nico his drink. Levi’s slipped out and long gone by the time he does. Casey watches out of the corner of his eye as the bottle is set down in front of Doctor Kim, who immediately looks over at their table as though he expects to see Levi still sitting there, a half-smile on his face. It disappears when he doesn’t see him.

“Do you think it worked?” Taryn asks, leaning over to watch Casey type his message to Levi up.

**_He looked around for you and seems disappointed you’re gone._ **

“Yeah. I think it did.”


End file.
